13 States and counting
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Follow America as his family grows from thirteen original colonies to states as the number increases. How do the kids react to new members of the family. From the Louisiana purchase to the Mexican-American war and more! How will the family struggle through the civil war, pearl harbor, and 9/11? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. A constitution of our own

**A.N. So, this is a story that I began writing on July 4 of this past year, 2012. Haha, so yuppers in a way I guess it's one of those cliché stories with the 50 states in it… My main focus though is how the 50 states came to be as we know them today **** Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia Character Alfred F. Jones, Hidekaz Himaruya owns him… Oh yeah and the whole main conversation/plot, of the actual non-fictional people, which makes up the first chapter of this story is owned by ****Carol Brown****! I only own the idea of putting Hetalia characters into the mix so yeah…**

Eleven years after the signing of the Declaration of Independence in 1776, and four years after the American Revolutionary War in 1783, fifty-five delegates representing all of the thirteen colonies but Rhode Island gathered in Independence Hall in Philadelphia as a Constitutional Convention. The purpose of their convention was to, _"render the Constitution of the Federal government adequate to the exigencies of the union."_

The former Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army and a delegate to the Continental Convention from Virginia, George Washington, was chosen to be president of the Convention. He sat at the head of the table with America to his right, as was the custom at any of these types of meetings. He glanced about the room before speaking up, "Gentlemen, we are met for a grave purpose, that of framing a constitution for our United States. The Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, ratified by the states during the war, have proved inadequate to meet our nation's needs." At this, a few of the colonies either raised an eyebrow or gave America a look. "It is your choice that I am chosen president of this convention, and I am honored to be able once again to serve you." America cut in to add for himself, "No man has felt the bad effects of our present confederation more than I." The heads of many of the delegates around the room bobbed in agreement. President Washington, nodding proceeded, "We may justly ascribe the prolongation of the war to the want of powers in Congress. Almost the whole of the difficulties and distress of my army had their origins there." He paused, "Let us have the secretary call the roll of the states."

William Jackson, the secretary, nodded to Washington and then began. "New Hampshire-" To which in response New Hampshire tapped one of his delegates' shoulders and was accounted for with a, "Here." As each name was called, a delegate would respond, "Here." Mr. Jackson continued, "Connecticut…New York…New Jersey…Pennsylvania…Massachusetts…Delaware…Maryland…Virginia…North Carolina…South Carolina…Georgia…Rhode Island-" Jackson paused but there was no reply so again he called, "I call Rhode Island." America scanned the room but otherwise spoke no word. "Is Rhode Island not here?" George Washington asked in surprise. New Jersey who had been sitting in silence sighed, poked William Paterson, and whispered something in his ear. Paterson spoke up, "Mr. President." Washington turned his attention toward the man, "Mr. Paterson of New Jersey." Paterson nodded and then continued, "Rhode Island is not here. Rhode Island prefers not to join the union at this time." America glanced at New Jersey gravely and New Jersey responded with an innocent expression and a shrug. Washington responded firmly with, "But that must not be! We must all work together. We all have the same needs, the same ideas about laws, freedom, religion, and self-government. We must come together and make some agreement."

By then the room had grown restless with fidgeting and whispering. New York tapped Alexander Hamilton's shoulder who gave his ear to the young man. Hamilton cleared his throat, "Mr. President." "Mr. Hamilton of New York." Washington recognized. Hamilton went on with spirit, "Mr. President, it is imperative that we have a strong central government." America nodded to New York as a sort of recognition. Virginia scowled and then poked Edmund Randolph urging him to speak; he did so firmly, "But, Mr. President…" George Washington shifted so he could see Randolph, "Mr. Randolph of Virginia." He proceeded his proclamation, "There are many here opposed to Mr. Hamilton's proposal of strong federalism. The rights of the individual states must be preserved." America now nodded thoughtfully in Virginia's direction. Mr. Hamilton added soothingly, "Mr. President, we are here for one purpose-to form a more perfect union. I am sure we shall work harmoniously to achieve this." Virginia and New York who'd been eyeing each other uncomfortably now calmed. Washington sighed and then responded with a definite, "Then gentlemen, let us proceed."

Throughout the summer of 1787, the delegates to the Constitutional Convention met, worked, and debated the articles of the New Constitution. Many divergent views had to be reconciled. At another meeting a fear was brought up…Massachusetts tapped Eldridge Gerry, who was sitting to her left. Gerry listened nodding every few words as she whispered in his ear and then he spoke. "Mr. President." Washington gave him a considerate look, "Mr. Gerry of Massachusetts." "It is the fear of the smaller states that they will be overpowered by the larger states." Delaware though small and usually quiet felt the same way and nudged George Read to express it, "Mr. President." George Washington turned and gave the same considerate look to him, "Mr. Read of Delaware." To which Read responded indignantly, "We want equal representation! And Mr. Paterson of New Jersey and Mr. King of Massachusetts agree. We must protect the smaller states." Massachusetts and New Jersey, though it was not allowed said simultaneously, "Yes! Yes!" America's head turned so quickly to give the two reproachful stares that they quieted just as quickly.

Virginia rolled her eyes mostly to herself though most of her brothers and sisters caught it. She then ever so cordially gained Edmund Randolph's attention and passed to him what appeared to be some sort of document. "Mr. President." Washington turned his slightly bemused expression back to its same seriousness and addressed him, "Mr. Randolph of Virginia." Randolph said, "As a delegate from Virginia, one of the larger states, I should like to present the Virginia Plan. It provides that Congress shall be comprised of two houses-an upper and a lower house to vote on all proposals affecting the nation." Massachusetts turned a gawking expression toward Virginia and exclaimed heatedly, "I object!" Randolph continued as well he could what with the growing murmurs and shuffling in the room, "Representation in these houses would be based, of course, on the population of the state."

Mr. Read exclaimed, "Never! My state of Delaware should send just as many delegates as Virginia!" To which Virginia gave little Delaware a looked that said, 'really?' Mr. Paterson in agreement called out heatedly, "And my state of New Jersey as many as New York!" Livingston, King, and Gerry of New Jersey and Massachusetts shouted, "Yes! Yes!" While Hamilton, Mason, and Madison of New York and Virginia replied heatedly, "No! No!" Washington, attempting to restore order, said, "Gentlemen, gentlemen." He paused, "Mr. Delaware, do you wish to address this Convention?" Mr. Read looked surprised at said young man, who was barely sitting in his seat but had his hand raised urgently. Delaware replied forcefully, "I do indeed! Under Mr. Randolph's plan, the small states cease to exist. The large states would control the Congress."

Randolph rebutted with, "But the representation should be based on population." New Jersey now practically hit poor Mr. Paterson in the arm who exclaimed just as urgently, "New Jersey objects!" after which he gave the young man a frown but listened intently to what he was whispering hurriedly into his ear. William Livingston gained George Washington's attention for them as he said, "Mr. President." "Mr. Livingston of New Jersey." Washington responded. "My fellow delegate, Mr. Paterson, has a proposal to make." Mr. Washington turned his attention to said delegate as he was still bent listening to New Jersey's rushed whispers. "Let us hear your proposal, Mr. Paterson." Paterson nodded and then turned to face him and the other delegates assembled, "Mr. President, I propose instead of the Virginia Plan submitted by Mr. Randolph that we have a Congress of one house, with equal representation from each state." George Mason replied, "No, we want the Virginia Plan." Delaware practically bounced in his seat obviously itching to say something but instead Mr. Read said, "No, the New Jersey Plan!" George Washington, trying to calm them said, "Gentlemen, please let us remember that the fate of a nation is at stake. We meet to raise a standard of government. Let us raise a standard which the wise and honest can repair." Virginia and Delaware along with their delegates calmed and Delaware chanced to steal a glance around President Washington at America who sat looking as though he had a major headache.

Days passed in sessions filled with bitter arguments. The debates lasted for hours, with neither side agreeing to compromise. At last, Benjamin Franklin, a delegate from Pennsylvania and eighty-one years old, rose to his feet. He was quite frail and had not taken much part in the debates, as Pennsylvania chose to sit quietly and watch as her respectable fellow states debated, but he always attended these heated and prolonged meetings. "Mr. President." President Washington turned a respectful expression toward the old man, "Dr. Benjamin Franklin of Pennsylvania." He went on slowly and calmly, "I confess that there are several parts of this Constitution which I do not at present approve, but…I agree to this Constitution with all its faults, if they are such, because I think a general government necessary for us. I doubt too whether any other Convention we can obtain may be able to make a better Constitution. For when you assemble a number of men to have the advantage of their joint wisdom, you inevitably assemble with those men all their prejudices, their passions, their errors of opinion, their local interests, and their selfish views. Since we cannot agree on the Virginia Plan or the New Jersey plan or any other of the plans proposed in the course of this Convention, let me propose a compromise. Let our Congress be composed of two houses: a senate, or an upper house, with two representatives from each state; and a House of Representatives, or a lower house, with the number of members determined according to population."

One by one, all but three of the thirty-nine delegates from the twelve states represented made their way to the front of the convention hall to sign the document-delegates from New Hampshire, Connecticut, Massachusetts, New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia. Again, the frail Dr. Franklin rose and spoke a bit wearily but triumphantly, "After these long hard months of debate, we have at last framed a Constitution for our nation." America, beaming commented, "We could not have accomplished this without you and the compromises you introduced." Washington added, "And when I am asked why the legislative branch of the government needs two houses, I shall point to our habit of pouring hot tea from a cup into a saucer to cool it. With two houses, one can check the other, as the hot tea is cooled by being turned from the cup to the saucer." Dr. Franklin chuckled and then said, "It is not as I have said, a perfect document, but in the years to come it can be and, I have no doubt, will be refined with amendments to make it better serve the needs of the people. At least we have a beginning."

As the last of the delegates were putting their signatures to the Constitution, Dr. Franklin, observing from the side, spoke to Pennsylvania, Wilson, and a few other delegates standing near him, "You see the picture of the sun painted at the back of General Washington's chair? Artists have always found it difficult to distinguish in their painting a rising from a setting sun. I confess that I have often in the course of the session looked at that sun behind the president without being able to tell whether it was rising or setting; but now at length I have the happiness to know it is a rising and not a setting sun." Pennsylvania beamed at the man's eloquence and poetic way of expressing his thoughts.

**A.N. So, some feedback would be greatly appreciated, hm. I was thinking of continuing but that's the thing, I'm just not sure. So, what'd you think? Thank you for reading, toodles!**


	2. Manifest destiny

**A.N. Hurray someone is actually following this story! *Confetti and noise makers all around!* This chapter is for _iheartwinky_! Thank you for your awesomeness snd for following, i appreciate that so, so much! Like seriously, you have no idea how much i appreciate it. Sorry in advance for how short the chapter is, i guess in a way this whole fic is one big experiment... *sigh* Gomenasai for the rambling, read on valiant reader! Read on ;D**

Life was well good for a while…that is until one afternoon in the parlor. America sat, surrounded by his thirteen states. There weren't any major issues now and so he was able to spend more time at home with the family. Delaware sat, quiet as usual but he wore a troubled facial expression. Pennsylvania walked in, a cup of tea for their father in hand; she sat to Delaware's left but immediately noticed the sour expression on the normally impassive boy's face. She smiled and asked in her motherly way, "What's the matter Del?" Delaware still frowning replied slowly, "I know I am small…all that aside though, has anyone been feeling a bit of claustrophobia of late? You know just cluttered or cramped?" Pennsylvania now cocked her head to one side and remarked, "What a strange question…" America looked over at the boy bemusedly, "Cluttered…Delaware?" Delaware nodded.

Virginia who had been sitting in a content silence commented abruptly, "Well I've no idea as to what you speak of. I've no issues when it comes to space." New Jersey snorted, "Ha well I assure you, dear sister, you may come to sing a different tune with time." New York chuckled and then added, "Honestly though we get more and more people every day. Populations are rising what with the amount of births not to mention the occasional immigrant…" Rhode Island nodded vigorously. America leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "So kids, would you say this space and land thing might become a huge issue?" South Carolina looked thoughtfully to her twin from the North. "Maybe dad should look into expanding…," the question had been meant for North Carolina's ears only but inevitably, everyone had heard.

Connecticut who had been sitting quietly finally sat up in slight alarm at her remark, "Expanding!" North Carolina rolled his eyes, "Come now, it was just a suggestion, don't go getting your panties in a twist." New Hampshire spoke up, "Well I think the idea of expansion rather exciting." America cleared his throat, "Okay people calm down. It was just a suggestion and I've still to even discuss this with President Jefferson." South Carolina in her panicky way squeaked, "I wasn't serious, dad!" "I know but if more than one of you is complaining or even commenting about that sort of thing I think it's perfect! Jefferson does, by the way, have a magnificent dream for us! He says that one day the United States will stretch across this entire continent, from sea to shining sea…" Pennsylvania and her twelve siblings gazed at America as he sat with a determined look on his face and a far-off twinkle in his eyes.

**A.N. Soo? What'd you think of chapter 2 huh?(it is rather a failure of a chapter if you ask me) I know it was really, REALLY short but otherwise it didn't suck too bad I hope? *cricket chirps-authorchan sweatdrops* Yeah okay, thank you for reading, toodles.**


End file.
